


Candle

by thecarlysutra



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For clevermonikerr, who wanted Rachel celebrating Hanukkah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevermonikerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermonikerr/gifts).



  
Hanukkah is about the lighting of candles, not the extinguishing. And it’s not like she is a Catholic, and lights candles as little offerings to buy favors from God—how tacky. That’s almost pagan.

But Rachel cannot help but think, watching the menorah glowing in the window, of brightly-colored birthday candles stuck inch-deep in frosting, of filling her lungs and closing her eyes and making a wish. Rachel is pretty sure she is more magical than most, most of the time, but birthday wishes are extra special. And if Rachel Berry knows anything, it’s special.

Rachel does not feel magical now. She does not feel special. She feels a pain like starvation tearing her body in two. Bruce Springsteen: _Sometimes it feels like you took a knife, edgy and dull, and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my soul._ Mariah Carey: _I can’t live, if living is without you._

Rachel watches the candles flickering, the wet snowflakes splashing against the window outside and then melting away in the fire’s golden shadow. She watches the candles, and she wishes for magic, and she wishes for extra special—just enough to erase her mistake and make Finn love her again.  



End file.
